Bound Together
by NethwenThePirate
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are coming of age to begin a leadership in Imladris, but their enemies don't want this to happen.Find out what becomes of these inseperable twins.
1. Coming of Age

Bound Together.

A Story of Elladan and Elrohir.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of Tolkiens characters. But I do own Scyra._

Chapter 1, Coming of Age.

Elladan and Elrohir rushed across the plains, heading toward Rivendell. They had been out traveling with some rangers and hunting some creatures that had been disturbing the peace in the North.

But today was different of course. Elladan and Elrohir were turning fifty, which was coming of age for elves. They were to return to Imladris for a feast in their honor.

The twins had been known to be late for special occasions, but their father, Elrond, had warned them this time.

"Elrohir, I think you will make us late again." Elladan shouted over the sound of rushing wind and thundering hooves.

Elrohir laughed. "Nonsense. We shall be there on time." Elrohir assured him.

Elladan was not sure this would be true, and now their father would be very upset.

The sun was setting and soon they would have to travel through the night and there were strange creatures roaming around now.

---

Elrond paced up and down. Everyone was ready for the feast, but the twins, whom the feast was for.

Celebrian walked up to Elrond and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now Elrond, they're still young. Give them time, they'll be here." She said softly.

Elrond nodded. "Yes they're still young, but they must learn to make it to places on time." Elrond said firmly.

Then Arwen walked in wearing a blood red dress with black bodice. She smiled seeing her father was upset.

"Ada, did you not know they would be late? Those two do not know the meaning of being on time." Arwen said.

Elrond sighed. "Yes, Arwen, I realize this." He said.

--

"Come on Elladan, Imladris lies before us!" Elrohir shouted as he took the lead.

Elladan had slowed down. Something bothered him. He could sense something was near.

"Elrohir stop. There is something not right about this." Elladan said seriously.

Elrohir slowed his horse to a walk and turned around.

"What? What disturbs you?" Elrohir asked.

"There is a dark presence. We can't go any further." Elladan said.

Elrohir's mouth dropped open. "No, you jest brother. If we stop now Ada will have our heads." Elrohir said.

Elladan dismounted. "Well, it's better to let him have our heads than some strange roaming beast." Elladan said.

Elrohir couldn't believe this. "I'm not stopping. You can do what you want." Elrohir said.

Elladan felt alarmed. "No! Do you not sense this danger? Something is lurking." Elladan said.

Elrohir looked back. "Elladan, you can do what you want, I'm still going home." He said finally.

Elladan couldn't believe this. Elrohir always listened when he had something to say, they were twins after all.

Elladan ran two steps after his brother.

"Elrohir! Elrohir!" He shouted as loud as he could.

But Elrohir did not turn back, he kept riding into the darkness until he was lost.

Elladan stared out. He had never felt so alone. His twin had never abandoned him before.

"And for what? A feast." Elladan muttered.

Then he turned back and began making a fire. He knew there was something near by and he hoped the fire would hold it off.

--

Elrohir charged across the plains. He couldn't understand what his brother was talking about but he knew he needed to get home.

As he rode he heard some noises, but he kept going.

"Nothing to bother with." He kept reminding himself.

Then suddenly, out of no where, a huge boulder flew straight at him.

Elrohir veered to the right and was just missed. His horse whinnied loudly to let him know more creatures were lurking.

"Trolls." Elrohir growled.

He kept riding hard, if he stopped he would be overwhelmed in a minute.

But then an arrow flew out towards him, just missing again.

"Goblins?" Orcs?" Elrohir wasn't sure which it was but he knew it wasn't a troll.

Then suddenly many orcs came out and gathered around Elrohir. They pointed their blades or arrows at him. Elrohir gasped, Elladan had been right.

"Should we kill 'im now?" One orc asked.

"Yeah, we 'aven't had anything to eat for a long time!" Another cried.

Then a different voice rose above their voices.

"No, I think not. He's mine." To Elrohir's surprise it was a female voice.

A woman, very rugged looking, stepped out from under the shadows. She held a spear in her hand and stared with a piercing gaze.

Her hair was brown and tied back and her eyes looked black.

Elrohir knew immediately by what she was wearing that she was from the lands of the Easterlings.

"Well, the Leader was right." The woman said as she looked him over.

"The Leader? What nonsense is this?" Elrohir demanded.

The woman laughed. "I know people in very high places elf. I have been sent by my captain to find some young princes of a elven land. Supposedly you are old enough to become leaders now, and that will not do. My Captain wants you out of the picture." The woman explained.

That didn't answer Elrohir's question, but he was baffled by what she told him. How did she know that today they had become old enough to take up leadership?

"Of course, I was told there were two, so I'll have to keep looking for the other. But in the mean time I'll take care of you. Get him down off his horse and tie him up." The woman named Scyra ordered.

Elrohir knew he had to escape. He turned his horse, crushing a few orcs and dashed forward.

But as he raced he heard a sound to his left and looked. He saw the troll that had almost killed him earlier.

He let out a cry as the troll hurled another boulder at him, this time smashing into Elrohir's body.

Elrohir flew from the back of his horse and smashed into the ground, unconscious.

Scyra smiled. "Good, get him tied up. I don't think he's dead. My Captain wouldn't mind if he was but that's not what I want." Scyra said.

The orcs managed to lift the boulder off Elrohir and then carry him to a tree where they propped him up and tied his body to it.

_Okay, tell me if you like this story. Leave a review. Nethwen_


	2. Missing Half

Chapter two, Missing Half.

_Thank you for your reviews. Here is the second chapter._

Elladan was very uneasy. He knew something would happen to Elrohir.

"He always has the knack of getting into trouble." Elladan grumbled.

He knew that if he went something would probably happen. It wasn't a good idea.

"But what choice do I have?" Elladan sighed.

He mounted after resting for a short time and went out to find his twin. He rode hard, keeping his eyes wide open.

After a while he came into a forest, he was very close to Rivendell. But then he heard a sound and suddenly a boulder flew at him.

Elladan jumped from his horse and hid in some bushes. His grey eyes searched the forest for whatever it was that was attacking.

After a few moments a woman leading some orcs stepped out.

"We know you're here elf. Come out. We have your brother hostage and we will kill him." Scyra said, lying of course.

Elladan felt his heart quicken. They wouldn't be able to find him, but he had to get to Elrohir.

He began slipping soundlessly around the wood. The orcs sniffed the air, they would catch his scent.

Elladan began to hurry, but the half of the horde jumped at him when they saw some movement.

Elladan jumped up, unsheathing his blade quickly.

He slashed at the creatures, killing most and driving the others back.

There was a fearful light in his eyes and the orcs began to feel afraid.

Scyra rolled her eyes, she signaled to the troll to come over and break some of Elladan's bones just to keep him from moving, but Elladan moved quicker.

He had his blade at Scyra's neck in a second.

"Listen to me, if you don't release my brother I will kill you." He whispered.

Scyra glared. "Well, he's unconscious, I can't release him." She said.

Elladan scowled. His brother was unconscious already? This was getting complicated.

"Alright then, call off your creatures." He ordered.

Scyra sighed and then barked out some orders in her language. The orcs moved back, they seemed relieved.

Elladan let her go, but held his sword at her back.

"Take me to Elrohir." He ordered.

Scyra nodded and walked along until she came to where she held Elrohir. His head was sunk into his chest and he looked bruised.

"Untie him." Elladan said.

Scyra untied Elrohir and he fell forward. Elladan bent down beside him, not letting his sword drop.

"Wake up! We need to get out of here domdol." Elladan whispered.

Elrohir opened his eyes slightly. "Elladan? Oh…my head." He murmured.

"It's not just your head." Elladan said.

Then he heard a crunching sound behind him. He whirled around in time to see the huge troll standing over him with a boulder.

Elladan let out a cry and grabbed his brother as best he could in a hurry and rushed into the trees.

He disappeared quickly but he could hear the creatures pursuing still.

"Ai Elrohir, see what happens when you do not listen to your twin?" Elladan whispered.

Then he saw a place to hide for a time. He ducked down behind a huge tree. The roots were open like a cave entrance that did not lead anywhere.

He shoved Elrohir into the opening and ducked down himself.

After a while Scyra and her troop rushed in and looked around, but when they couldn't find them they rushed off in another direction.

Elladan let out a breath and then looked at his brother again.

"Oh Elrohir, your ribs are broken. I suppose you had a nasty run in with that troll." Elladan said.

Elladan was very good with healing, but he had nothing with him right now. They were close to Imladris and would have to leave immediately.

Elladan called out softly and soon his horse returned and following his horse was Elrohir's.

"I see that you found your brother as well." Elladan said as he stroked the horse's mane.

The horse winnied. Then Elladan turned and lifted Elrohir and put him in front of his horse while Elladan rode behind to make sure his brother did not fall.

They took off into the night. Elladan was sure they would not follow and they would not dare enter Imladris.

"Thank the Valar." Elladan whispered with a smile.

Now all he had to concentrate on was getting home.

Elrond sat in the Hall of Fire. He watched as the flames flickered around in the hearth.

He looked to be deep in thought.

Celebrian walked in a moment later, she sat beside Elrond and put her arm around him.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"They will be here soon my love." She whispered.

Elrond sighed. "Night has already passed. Dawn is approaching. Maybe something happened." Elrond said worriedly.

Celebrian smiled a little. "If something has happened at least they have each other. They are strong Elrond, just like you. Please don't worry." Celebrian said softly.

Elrond looked at her and smiled. They both rose and left the Hall of Fire and headed down to their own room.

_Okay, tell me what you think. I know it seems like the twins just got out of their situation, but you must know thats not true. Well, leave a review. Nethwen_


	3. Athelas

Chapter 3, Athelas.

_Here we go, chapter three. Please continue to review and I'll continue putting out chapters._

Elladan tried to get to Rivendell before dawn, but both horses became weary quickly.

Elladan halted the horses and dismounted.

He carefully let Elrohir down and laid him on the ground. He would have to find some herbs soon or Elrohir's condition could become critical.

Elrohir moaned when he was laid on the ground.

"Elladan, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm so sorry." Elrohir whispered.

Elladan sighed. "You have been forgiven already. I know we both wanted to please Ada." Elladan said.

Elrohir closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. Elladan gently wrapped the wound with his own cloak. He wiped the blood from the gash on his side, but he knew he would need some athelas to help the wound heal.

Elladan stood a looked around. Then he spotted some athelas not far from where they were.

"I'll be right back Elrohir, don't move." Elladan whispered.

Elrohir moaned in response. Elladan walked over and cut some of the plant off, the sweet fragrance was released.

Elladan turned to see a dark shadow standing over Elrohir. A blade shone in it's hands.

"No!" Elladan cried. He rushed forward and pushed the creature back.

The orc jumped up, probably one from Scyra's band. Elladan unsheathed his sword and pointed at the creature.

The orc laughed.

"Go on, go on and kill me. It'll just leave a trail for the Assassin." The orc said.

Elladan figured that the Assassin was Scyra. Elladan knew he had to kill this orc no matter what it said.

Elladan stabbed the orc numerous times to make sure he was dead. Then he dragged the orc far from their campsite, at least as far as he dared to go.

When Elladan came back he smiled to see Elrohir opening his eyes.

"Feeling better? I was just getting the Athelas." Elladan explained.

Elladan crushed some Athelas and then placed it on the wound. Elrohir hissed from pain for a moment, then he relaxed and laid his head back.

"You can rest, I'll protect you." Elladan whispered.

Elladan didn't dare set up a fire, it would merely be a signal to where they were.

--

When dawn was beginning to break through Elladan once again lifted his brother onto his horse and took off towards Imladris. They would reach Imladris before the sun rose high in the sky.

--

Scyra and her troop reached the camp. She looked around, she could see the impression of the body, she figured it was Elrohir, and she could smell the scent of Athelas.

"The healing plant." She spat.

Then she looked back at her orcs. "Go and find Shakug." She ordered.

The orcs took off and began looking around. Scyra was angry. If they reached Rivendell it would be even harder to get them.

"Curse you stupid elves." She growled.

Then the orcs came back, telling her they had found his body.

"Well, this looks like a job for me alone. You orcs will stay here in the forest, I'm going to head into Rivendell. I'm an assassin and should be able to get rid of them in or out of their home land." Scyra said.

She knew this would be the hardest job yet, but she would do it. She would have to be invisible this time. Truly invisible.

_Well, as you can see the twins are still having some issues with Scyra, so review and tell me what you think. And just so you know, Ada and Nani mean mother and father in Elvish. Nethwen_


	4. Home, but Not Safe

Chapter 4, Home, But Not Safe.

Elladan rode into Rivendell just as the sun was rising. Elrohir was beginning to wake again, but still his wounds were bad.

Elladan rode into the court yard of the Last Homely House and dismounted.

A few other elves came to help him carry Elrohir.

"Take him to the healing halls. I must go and speak with my father." Elladan said.

The elves quickly carried Elrohir away and Elladan rushed through the house in search of his father.

As he searched he came upon Arwen, she had a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Ada is not happy that you did not come last night." Arwen said.

Elladan sighed. "We were delayed. There is some woman from Rhun leading a band of orcs and a troll. I do not know why yet, but Elrohir might, though he was gravely wounded by a troll and lays in the healing halls now." Elladan explained.

Arwen was shocked by this news. "Ada is in the library with Nana." Arwen said.

Elladan nodded a thanks and rushed towards the library.

--

When he came in Elrond and Celebrian turned to see him, Elrond frowned.

"What has kept you away, my son?" Elrond asked.

Elladan bowed his head. "We would have arrived here in time for the feast but we were delayed. There is a woman who calls herself the Assassin. She was sent to kill both myself and Elrohir, though I do not know why. Elrohir may know more but he was gravely wounded by a troll and lays in the healing halls now." Elladan explained.

Celebrian gasped and Elrond looked concerned.

"I had best go to him. Come with me Elladan. If you wish to be a healer you must learn now." Elrond said.

Elrond and Elladan walked out of the library, but Celebrian stood there with a sad look in her deep blue eyes.

A moment later Arwen walked in and embraced her mother.

"Everything will be alright Nana. Elrohir will be fine." Arwen whispered.

--

By nightfall Elladan and Elrond had finished. Elrohir's wound had been mended and he was beginning to wake again. Elrond's biggest concern had been that Elrohir would succumb to a fever, but it had not been so.

When Elrohir woke he was glad to see he was home.

"Elladan, that woman…she knows about us. She was sent to kill us because we are old enough to take up leadership…I do not know who sent her." Elrohir explained.

Elladan was very concerned as was his father.

"You two are not to leave Imladris until we find this woman. She seems very dangerous." Elrond said.

Elladan wasn't sure that was necessary, but he agreed to it. Then Arwen and Celebrian walked in, they both smiled when they saw Elrohir was well.

"We were very worried about you Elrohir." Celebrian said.

"Yes, you gave us quite a scare brother." Arwen agreed.

Elrohir just smiled. "I did not wish to frighten you, my dear ones." Elrohir said.

--

Scyra had slipped into Rivendell. She had not had too much trouble getting in, but now what she had to do was find out where they lived.

She could see a large beautiful house, glittering lights shone out of the windows.

"That must be their home." Scyra decided.

But now she felt a hint of doubt. How in the world would she get in there without being seen. She looked nothing like an elf. She had tanned skin and dark eyes and dark hair.

"This will be harder than I had predicted." Scyra grumbled.

But she had no choice. She had to kill the sons of Elrond, she had to bring their heads before her captain.

Scyra continued on her way, thankful for the bushes and trees that offered shadows and darkness.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's not very long but I have not had much inspiration lately. I hope to get the next chapter up soon._

_Nethwen_


	5. Trapped

Chapter 5, Trapped.

_Thanks for your reviews. Here's another chapter._

Elrohir was forced to stay in the healing hall until he was completely well. He thought his father was just trying to punish him for missing the feast, but he did not express his feelings.

Elladan meanwhile was staying near his father, learning what he could about healing.

He knew Scyra and her band were still trying to find them, but he tried to keep his mind on other things.

But that night Scyra came into the Last Homely House. She found a way in by climbing through a window into the healing hall. She had figured out that was where one of them would be.

When she climbed in she saw two healers and she scowled. One of them was caring for a young child and the other was watching Elrohir.

Scyra could have no witnesses of his death, so she would have to kill them all.

Scyra came into view, she held her sword ready. The healers cried out and the one caring for the child took the lad into her arms and ran for the door.

"Stop! Do not move." Scyra ordered.

Everyone froze, the healers turned around, fear in their eyes.

"Stand in the corner, over there." Scyra pointed to the corner with her blade.

The healers walked over to the corner and the child clung to the healing maiden.

Then Scyra began approaching Elrohir, who still laid in his bed.

When he saw her coming he rose, but he had no weapon to fight and his wound was still sore.

"So, you wish to kill me weaponless." Elrohir said.

Scyra smiled. "Well, as long as you're dead it doesn't matter." Scyra said evilly.

Elrohir stood firm, he did not want to show the fear that he felt. But he was afraid, he was only fifty and now he was going to die? He had had so short a life.

The healer that had been taking care of Elrohir gasped, he could not let Lord Elrond's son die without defending him.

The healer jumped at Scyra, knocking her to the floor.

Scyra was surprised that he had dared to do that.

"Your stupidity is the end of you." Scyra said angrily.

Then she pulled out a hidden dagger and stabbed the healer in his heart.

He gasped and fell away from Scyra.

Scyra pushed him off and stood, taking her sword back.

The maiden was still holding the whimpering child and now she began crying.

Scyra looked at them and glared.

"Shut up!" Scyra shouted.

The maiden clamped her mouth shut but the child began crying.

"Well, I intended to kill you both anyway." Scyra said as she approached.

Elrohir would not stand to let anyone die, he knew it would probably be his end, but he had to defend them.

He grabbed the maiden and ripped open the door and thrust her out so she could be safe with the child and she could also get help.

Scyra was furious when he did that and she stabbed at him with her blade.

Elrohir cried out as the blade stung his right arm. Then his ears caught the sound of running feet. He smiled, his father and brother were probably coming. Maybe even some guards.

But Scyra also heard the footsteps. She took her dagger and put it against his throat.

At that moment Elrond, Elladan and five other guards rushed in, they gasped when they saw the dead healer and Elrohir with a dagger at his throat.

"What do you want? Please do not harm my son." Elrond begged.

Scyra laughed. "That is the reason I am here. I am to kill them both. You have come at the right time to witness his death." Scyra said.

But when she was about to slit his throat a guard quickly threw his own dagger at her. It hit her in her left leg and she cried out, dropping her own dagger.

The elves rushed at her, but Scyra had learned to be able to move even when she was wounded.

Scyra ran towards the window she had entered from. She jumped out and grabbed the branch of the tree she had climbed before.

She carefully dropped the floor and rushed as fast as she could with a limp towards her hiding place.

Elrond watched as she disappeared in the darkness.

"Find her and bring her to me." Elrond ordered his guards.

They nodded and rushed out. Once they had left Elrond turned to see his son kneeling beside the healer that had tried to save him.

Elrond and Elladan knelt beside him.

"He tried to defend me Ada. He threw himself at Scyra to save me." Elrohir said sadly.

Elrond put his hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "Some of those who are brave lose their lives defending things or people they care for." Elrond said.

Elrohir nodded sadly. "He should be given an honorable burial."

Elladan nodded. "He will be given that at least." Elladan assured him.

Then they all rose. "Come Elrohir, you are obviously not safe here. " Elrond said.

Then they all walked out of the room.

_No where is safe for the twins! Oh dear...well tell me what you think. Leave a review. Nethwen_


	6. Finding the Assassin

Chapter 6, Finding the Assassin.

A week had past and there had been no sign of the Assassin nor her band of orcs.

Elrohir had fully healed, all he had left were scars. Elrohir was now even working on his sword skills, he knew that Scyra wasn't one to give up and she would probably come back to find them.

But that day Celebrian wished to visit with the Lady Galadriel in Lorien. Elrond could not leave Rivendell at this time but he decided to send his sons with her, and Arwen had planned to go as well.

"With you being gone it will also confuse the Assassin. You will be safe from her there." Elrond told his sons before they left.

They both nodded and then went out and readied their horses.

--

Soon the four elves were ready to leave. They rode out of the court yard of the Last Homely House and took the road out of Imladris.

Elrohir was quite ready for another journey, he was very excited, but Elladan was more cautious then his twin. He was worried that Scyra and her beasts would find them as they traveled.

Elrohir took the lead almost immediately. Spurring his horse to a gallop.

Celebrian and Arwen smiled to see him so happy and free, but Celebrian also knew of the danger that was searching for him.

"Elladan, stop your brother. He must stay with us." Celebrian said.

Elladan nodded and spurred his horse to a gallop to catch up.

Once he came up to his twin he told him to stop.

"Elrohir, mother doesn't want you to be so far ahead. Slow down." Elladan said.

Elrohir sighed but asked his horse to slow. His horse reluctantly did so.

--

When night fell they stopped to rest. They would be passing over the Caradhras tomorrow, and they wanted to be well rested.

Arwen and Celebrian had soon fallen asleep, but Elrohir and Elladan could not.

They were close to these same woods was where they had fallen prey to Scyra and her band.

"Do you think she still hides in Imladris?" Elrohir asked, his voice a whisper.

Elladan shrugged. "They would have found her by now." He said.

Elrohir nodded, that was true. "Do you think she is near this forest?" He asked.

Elladan looked up. "No, our journey will be safe." He said, refusing to believe she was near.

Elrohir looked away. "Well, we'll have to find her someday or she'll continue to cause trouble for us. And she kills easily, she is a dangerous woman." Elrohir said.

Elladan nodded. He had never seen so viscous a female of any race.

Then they heard a snap. Elrohir grabbed his sword and Elladan took up his bow.

Elladan shot at the sound and then an orc fell from the bushes.

"Her horde follows us." Elladan whispered, alarm rising in his voice.

"We have to get Nana and Arwen out of here." Elrohir whispered back.

Elladan rushed over and woke them, telling them to swiftly get on their horses. The two maidens did as they were told without asking a question. They could hear fear in Elladan's voice and that was enough for them.

Soon they were all riding out of the area. Elrohir looked back and saw a few orcs beginning to rush after them.

"Elladan!" Elrohir shouted.

Elladan turned and shot at the following orcs. They all fell dead.

Elrohir smiled at his brother and they continued on their way.

--

Meanwhile Elrond was accompanying his group of warriors to find Scyra. They still had a feeling she was around Rivendell somewhere.

Soon they found a cave in the mountain side.

"She must be in there my lord." One warrior said.

"It would be wise to enter and see. Come." Elrond said.

They all went into the cave, hoping to find the dangerous woman from Rhun.

But Scyra was not in that cave, she was in fact hiding on the road that led in and out of Rivendell.

She had seen the twins leave and she was pleased. They were away from their protective father and warriors that would aid them.

"Soon they'll be on that mountain and then I shall strike, killing all of them." Scyra said evilly.

Scyra turned and walked away. Her short hair blew in the light breeze. She knew soon her captain would be captain no longer. Scyra would take command.

Scyra had always had a lust for power. When she became the assassin for the main captain of the army of Rhun she knew her time of glory was coming.

News had come to Rhun of the stirring of the Dark Lord of old. He was returning with enough power to claim all the world.

The Easterlings would serve him when his time had come if The Dark Lord would also give them some of the lands that were more fertile than their own.

Scyra planned to be the captain of the main army before the Dark Lord called upon them.

She would receive much glory from the Dark Lord, for she would win all the battles he sent her to.

"I will show you Akaji, you think you are so wonderful a captain but you have lost to the other men before. They shall all fall before me and I shall be Ruler of Gondor someday." Scyra said evilly.

All she had to do to receive more honor and glory was to be rid of those two elf leaders. Then she could destroy her captain.

"They will not prevent me from having this!" Scyra said angrily.

_Okay, there's the bit of Scyra's history...more will come later to reveal her character. I hope you've enjoyed this, sorry it's so short. Nethwen_


	7. Lost in the Caradhras

Chapter 7, Lost in Caradhras.

_Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Here is the next chapter._

Darkness had covered the land completely when they came to the Caradhras.

"We must stop my sons. The wind is blowing hard and the snow is falling harder. We should find shelter now." Celebrian said.

Elrohir and Elladan knew this was true. Now their horses were weary from all the climbing and traveling.

-----

Soon they found a cave where they could sleep in during the night. Elladan and Elrohir made a fire to ward off creatures.

Arwen and Celebrian found it harder to sleep in the cold mountains but they soon fell asleep. Elrohir fell asleep as well, but Elladan could not.

He had a feeling that danger would come.

"Father was wrong. Coming here has only led to more danger." Elladan whispered.

He wasn't sure what to do, but all they could do for now was rest.

Elladan tried many times to find sleep, but he could not. Every sound he heard he thought was a new enemy.

Elrohir sensed his brother's restlessness.

"Elladan, if you are uncomfortable sleeping without someone watching then let me watch while you sleep. I have already slept for a while." Elrohir said as he stretched.

Elladan knew he would need rest so he did lay down, but when he fell asleep nightmares plagued him.

------

When the sun rose they were already to leave. Arwen and Celebrian were very excited about reaching Lorien and so were the twins.

"We will be safe there." Elladan whispered to himself.

As they traveled the sun shone brightly, but there were signs of goblin movement and that worried the twins.

"I hope we won't run into them." Elrohir said.

Soon they came to the descent of the mountain and just when they began they saw a familiar figure smiling at them.

She had a red cloth wrapped around her left thigh. It was Scyra.

"So glad to see you around again. I'm glad you chose to go through this mountain, lovely idea. Well, now you all shall die." Scyra said.

Elladan rode forward. "No, you leave the maidens alone. If we give ourselves willingly you leave the maidens alone." Elladan said.

Scyra sighed. "You should know better than to make promises with Easterlings. We only keep our promises to our leaders, not to elven scum." Scyra said.

Elladan looked back. "Run! Run back to Imladris." Elladan shouted to Celebrian and Arwen.

Scyra laughed. "Do you really think they'll make it alone? Goblins and orcs are moving throughout this mountain now. They won't make it." Scyra said.

Elrohir stood defensively beside his mother and sister. Arwen looked frightened and Celebrian seemed unsure of their situation.

Then Scyra unsheathed her sword and shouted. Suddenly many orcs came out from hiding behind rocks and snow drifts.

They surrounded the elves, they hissed and laughed and snarled.

"Ul azuta!" Scyra cried in the Black Speech.

The orcs charged forward, attacking and trying to kill them. Elrohir put himself in front of his mother and sister, defending them with his sword.

Elladan still stood before Scyra, his sword was now drawn and he pointed it at her.

"Fight me then Elfling." Scyra taunted. Her own jagged blade was shining with a cold light in her hand.

Elladan dismounted his horse, he stood ready to fight. Scyra and Elladan circled, watching each other closely.

Then Scyra lunged and Elladan blocked. He tried to hit her sword arm, but she blocked as well.

Soon they were both locked in combat, while Elrohir was still trying to defend Arwen and Celebrian, but really the orcs did not make much of an enemy. They were blinded by the sunlight on the snow and they would screech and cry out and they could not move well.

Then Elladan saw an opening, and he took it. He cut off Scyra's two middle fingers on her right hand. Her sword hand.

Scyra cried out, blood ran from where her two fingers had been. She dropped her blade and its hilt was bloody and the blood dripped onto the snow.

Scyra backed up, she knew there was a cliff behind her. She clutched her right hand with her left.

"Fine, you've won. Are you going to kill me?" Scyra asked, though she did not sound afraid.

Elladan pointed his sword at her chest. "No, I won't kill you until you call off you beasts." Elladan said.

"Thrakat dumpat! Stop!" Scyra shouted at the orcs.

The orcs willingly stopped and scurried back to hiding. Then Scyra looked up at Elladan.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me." Scyra said. She sounded defeated.

Elladan was amazed that she could speak with orcs.

"You have learned the Black Speech." Elladan said in horror.

Scyra snarled. "Yes I did. How else could I control these orcs?" Scyra said.

She knew this distraction would make a good escape. She rammed into Elladan's stomach with her head, knocking him into the snow.

Scyra then charged after her orcs, finding a place to hide.

Elladan rose and ran after her, but he dared not to enter their caves.

He then mounted and began leading his family down the mountain, they could not spare another moment on the Caradhras.

Black Speech translation: Ul azatakill them.

Thrakat dumpat! They bring doom.

_Seems like Scyra is getting to be a worse enemy by the second! What do you think? Let me know, leave a review. Nethwen_


	8. Reaching Lorien

Chapter 8, Reaching Lorien

_Okay, here's another chapter...oddly enough no Scyra in this chapter. I thought they might need a break. ;)_

By the next day they arrived in Lorien. Arwen could barely sit still she was so excited. Elladan smiled, his sister was still so young and her heart so light.

When they rode in Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, came out. He bowed when he saw them.

"My ladies and my lords, you are welcome in Lorien." Haldir said with a bow.

They all bowed their heads in response.

"I wish to see the Lady of the Wood." Celebrian said.

"Of course, please follow me." Haldir said.

They all dismounted and their horses were taken care of.

--

When they came to Caras Galadhon Celebrian and Arwen went to see Lady Galadriel but Elladan and Elrohir went off to explore.

As they walked along talking in low voices Elrohir became bored. He sat down beside a stream and Elladan followed, sitting beside him.

"I hope you're listening to me Elrohir, that woman knows the Black Speech. She is more dangerous than we feared." Elladan said.

"Yes, and you let her get away." Elrohir said as he watched the water.

Elladan sighed. "Yes, and I regret it." He said.

Elrohir looked up. "Lighten up brother. We are safe here and we have come to enjoy ourselves and have fun." Elrohir said.

Then he cupped his hands in the water and splashed the water at Elladan. Elladan stared angrily when his face and hair were wet.

Then he smirked and pushed Elrohir hard into the river.

Elrohir laughed as he rose from the shallow water.

He grabbed Elladan's arm in return and pulled his own brother into the water.

Elladan floundered for a moment, but then found a place to stand that wasn't slippery.

Elrohir began splashing his brother and Elladan did it back.

"What is this? I never thought to see the two sons of Elrond floundering in the water." A strange voice said. The voice was full of mirth.

Elrohir and Elladan turned quickly in the direction of the voice. There stood a beautiful elven maiden. She smiled, and her lips were a pale pink. Her face was very fair and her skin pale. She had golden hair that had a slight wave and a silver circlet sat upon her brow. Her hair was very long and elegant.

Her eyes were a deep blue and her face looked free, not worn by the troubles of the world.

Her smile was warm, and when she graced them with a laugh it sounded like the laugh of an angel. Her voice was deep for a maiden and yet sweet and beautiful.

All those thoughts ran through Elrohir's mind as he gazed upon her.

Elladan was already out of the river, but Elrohir still stood there in the river. After a moment Elladan tapped his brother's shoulder.

"You might want to come out of the water." He whispered.

Elrohir was shaken from his thoughts and he quickly emerged, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry my lady, we….well, I was being childish." Elrohir said, his head bowed in shame.

"As is his wont." Elladan added. Elrohir elbowed him.

The maiden laughed again, then she turned to leave. Her silken blue gown moved like water.

"My lady, may I ask your name?" Elrohir asked, sounding excited.

The maiden turned and smiled. "I am Nessimon, a handmaiden of the Lady Galadriel." Nessimon said.

Elrohir was taken with her. Her name was even beautiful, for it meant youthful in the Quenya language.

Even when Nessimon had walked away still Elrohir stared after her.

"Well, I have never seen you act like that before Elrohir. You always tease the maidens you know in Imladris. Elrohir…Elrohir are you listening?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir turned. "What? No, I'm sorry. I was…um, just thinking." He said.

Elladan smirked. "Thinking about Nessimon, I suppose." He said.

Elrohir smiled. "She's so beautiful. I have never seen a maiden like her." He said dreamily.

Elladan laughed. "I have never seen you so taken with someone brother! Arwen will enjoy this bit of news." Elladan said mischeivously.

Elrohir glared. "Do not tell anyone of this. They shall marry me off before I get the chance to know her. You know how mother feels about this. She wants us to marry a maiden from Lorien." Elrohir said seriously.

Elladan nodded. "Ai, that is true. I will spare you for now." Elladan said with a smile.

Elrohir nodded and then they decided to find some dry clothes, hopefully at their talan.

As they walked towards their talan they got many strange looks and they could hear the elves whispering about them, but they simply smiled and continued walking.

_Well, tell me what you think. Good, bad, whatever! Let me know, Nethwen_


	9. Trouble in Lorien

Chapter 9, Trouble in Lorien.

_Okay, here's another chapter. Thank you all for the reviews._

Elrohir squirmed slightly as his mother put on him a deep red robe. Elrohir hated getting all dressed up, but tonight they were invited to eat with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

Elladan wore a sunset yellow robe with a white tunic underneath. Elrohir had a blue tunic under his red robe.

Elladan patted his brother's back.

"It's not so bad brother. It is going to be a feast, not a dance." Elladan said with a smirk.

Elrohir sighed, last time they had had a feast at home maidens had wanted to dance to the music, and Elrohir was not light on his feet when it came to dancing.

Arwen wore a lilac colored dress with white trim around the neckline. She giggled when she saw how uncomfortable Elrohir seemed.

"Come children, we must leave now." Celebrian said. She wore a sea green gown, and upon her head was an elegant golden circlet.

They quickly made their way to the feast. When they arrived they bowed before the Lord and the Lady.

Galadriel smiled when she saw the twins.

"How much you have grown! It seems so long since we last saw each other." Galadriel said as she embraced each of them.

Celeborn embraced Celebrian. "How have they behaved daughter?" He asked with a smile.

Celebrian smiled. "Very well father" She answered.

Elrohir looked at the feast and his eyes widened. He had forgotten how hungry he had been. But Elladan noticed something other than the food standing near the table.

He nudged Elrohir with his elbow and pointed.

Elrohir's mouth dropped open when he saw Nessimon standing beside the chair of the Lady Galadriel with two other maidens. The others were not as beautiful as she was.

"Elrohir? Are you going to sit down?" Galadriel asked.

Then he looked away and saw everyone sitting but himself. Elrohir's face became red and he quickly sat down.

--

There were many other elves who came to the feast. Elladan took great interest in a healer who had come and he happened to be sitting beside. Elladan and the healer spoke almost all through the meal.

Elrohir's eyes were mostly on Nessimon, but sometimes one of the elves around the table would ask him of Rivendell and how his father was. Elrohir would answer politely, but soon he became annoyed with all these questions.

After a while he rose from his seat and excused himself. There were other elves walking about and talking, so it wasn't too noticeable that he left the table.

Elrohir walked over to Nessimon and she smiled.

"Hello again." She said with a smirk.

Elrohir smiled. "I didn't think you would be here." He said.

"I am the servant of the Lady, she asked me to serve her tonight." Nessimon said.

"Oh, yes. I must have forgotten." Elrohir said quickly.

Nessimon was amused by Elrohir. She could see plainly that he liked her, but she wasn't sure she felt the same way. He was very nice, but she had planned on living in Lorien all her life. And she felt like she was too young to fall in love.

Fifty or one hundred was the age of marriage for elves, except an occasional few. Nessimon was only 55, she knew she should be ready, but she wasn't sure.

"Would you like to walk with me, my lady?" Elrohir asked kindly.

Nessimon nodded and smiled, then she took his arm and they began walking through Lorien.

"I have not been here since I was very young." Elrohir said as he stared up at the huge trees.

"I do not think I could ever leave here. I have loved it ever since I born into the world." Nessimon said.

Elrohir looked over at her, feeling sudden confusion. Was she trying to tell him that she didn't like him in a kind way?

Elrohir stared at the ground now.

"You have never been anywhere else in Arda?" He asked.

Nessimon glanced at him. "No. I am only fifty five, and I have no need to travel." She said.

Elrohir nodded. "I see." Was all he could say for an answer.

--

Scyra had already made it down the mountain herself. She had killed three guards to gain access into Lorien. And now she was sneaking about, watching out for elves, climbing in some of the trees.

She had no orcs with her, but she had given them a signal for their attack. They would destroy the little elf party.

Then as Scyra slipped about she saw Elrohir with a maiden and smiled.

"Lovely. She might do well for a hostage." Scyra thought.

Then she looked down at her two stubs left from the fingers that had been chopped off by Elladan. They were still wrapped up but at least they weren't bleeding like they had been.

Then Scyra lifted her orc horn and blew into it three times. All the elves were startled and very frightened when they heard the noise.

Suddenly many orcs raced into the feast and turned over the tables and wounded some of the elves.

Haldir had been present for the feast with a few of his best guards and they began defending their King and Queen and the others at the feast.

Orophin and Rumil fought beside Haldir, but they knew they would need more warriors.

Rumil was sent to retrieve more elven warriors to wipe out these orcs.

"Orophin, go and find whoever blew that horn. There is a spy in our midst." Haldir whispered in elvish.

Orophin nodded and rushed off.

Celebrian, Arwen, and Galadriel and the other maidens had fled from the battle but the others who had weapons fought to destroy the orcs.

Elladan used a bow he had been given and began shooting the orcs down. He fought beside Celeborn, who used a fierce sword to destroy the beasts.

Then Elladan began wondering about Elrohir. Where had his brother wandered off to?

His heart began to pound. What if Scyra had already killed him?

He was in no doubt that this was her doing. She had attacked just when they were present at the feast. It was no coincidence.

--

When Elrohir heard the horn and grabbed Nessimon and shielded her with his own body. He had no weapon with him, but he would defend Nessimon.

Then Scyra came out from hiding. She smiled evilly when she saw they were alone and far from the others.

"Well, well, well. Nice to see you again elfling. And who is this? Perhaps a maiden you fancy? How lovely. I will not spare her if that's what you hope." Scyra said.

Nessimon's blue eyes widened when she saw his fearful looking woman.

"You will not harm her. I'd rip you apart with my bare hands before you could do anything to her." Elrohir said angrily.

Nessimon was stunned by his words, surely he would not.

"No Elrohir, we need to run." She whispered.

Scyra had heard her. "Running will do no good missy. I'm not stupid. I carry a bow as well as a sword." Scyra said.

Nessimon felt her heart sink. But Elrohir's grey eyes showed nothing but rage.

Then Scyra notched an arrow to the bow and aimed at Elrohir. Elrohir grabbed Nessimon's arm and ran behind a tree.

"Stay behind here!" Elrohir whispered.

Nessimon nodded and watched as he ran to another tree. She didn't know what his plan was, but she was scared.

Scyra was angry that Elrohir was toying with her. Running around like a frightened child.

"Stupid elf. Can't any of you take death without being scared?" Scyra growled.

Then she heard a very faint sound of hard breathing behind her and turned quickly.

Elrohir had tried to take her sword from behind but had been caught.

Scyra smiled as she pointed her arrow at his head. "Nice try elfling. Sorry it didn't work." She said slyly.

As she was about to release the arrow something hit the back of her head. The arrow did release but Elrohir had ducked just in time.

Scyra heard the maiden shuffling around behind her, she must have thrown a stone.

"You'll die next." Scyra said, but she would not take her eyes off Elrohir.

Then she pulled out her blade and stabbed him in the chest. Elrohir gasped and reeled back, he clutched the blade then let out a loud cry.

Nessimon screamed when she saw what happened.

Scyra turned to kill Nessimon next, but then she heard the sound of battle finishing. Her orcs were giving out.

Scyra shouted something in the Black Speech than ran. As she passed Elrohir she pulled her blade from his chest.

"So much for your head." She grumbled. Then she disappeared.

Nessimon ran over to Elrohir, his wound was bleeding freely, but he was still alive.

Nessimon frantically pressed her cloak to the wound to stop the bleeding.

She certainly could not let the son of Elrond die without being helped, and she also felt honored that he had protected her.

Elrohir opened his eyes slightly. "Nessimon…I'm going to die…" He whispered.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "No, nonsense. I'm going to help you." Nessimon said, her voice shook a little.

Elrohir grabbed her hand. "No…it's too deep." He said.

Nessimon shook her head. "Stop-stop talking like that." Nessimon said.

Then Elrohir closed his eyes, she could feel his heart slowing.

"No! No don't die! Please…please I want…I want to help!" Nessimon cried.

At that moment Elladan, Celeborn and Haldir rushed over. Elladan felt his heart stop.

His brother was laying there and Nessimon was crying over his body.

He rushed over and grabbed his brother's hand.

"No, hold on. I'll get you help." Elladan whispered.

Haldir and Celeborn rushed over to help as well. Tears flowed down Elladan's face.

"He's fading fast…maybe too fast." Elladan whispered. He was not as experienced as he would like.

Haldir and Celeborn lifted Elrohir and quickly carried him away where Elladan could work to heal him.

Elladan quickly followed and Nessimon behind him, but then Elladan turned to her.

"You have done all you can do. Go to Lady Celebrian and tell her what has befallen." Elladan said.

Nessimon nodded and turned to find where they had gone. She ran through the woods. Tears streamed down her face and she felt broken. She had never seen someone as cruel as Scyra before. She had never seen anyone so willing to destroy life.

Then Nessimon came to a talan where Lady Galadriel, Celebrian and Arwen stayed.

Arwen clutched her mother, her eyes wide with fright.

Nessimon took in a deep breath.

"Lady Celebrian, your son Elrohir has been wounded very badly. I'm afraid they do not know if he shall survive. Elladan has gone to help him." Nessimon said.

Celebrian began weeping and so did Arwen. Galadriel closed her eyes, her face looked very sad. Nessimon sat down beside Galadriel, but she felt as if she had to help.

Tears ran down Nessimon's face though she made no sound. She wondered what would happen if he died. Lord Elrond would receive grave news when they returned.

_gasp what next? Well, please leave a review. Nethwen_


	10. Healing Elrohir

Chapter 10, Healing Elrohir.

_Thanks for the reviews estrid. Please remember to leave a review if you read this story! Nethwen_

Elladan worked long into the night. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, his grey eyes stared at his brother's wound intently.

He stood up straight. "It was poisoned as well." Elladan said, sounding defeated.

Celeborn put his hand on Elladan's shoulder.

"Elladan, if you can heal him enough that he is strong enough to move then you can take him back to Imladris and your father can help as well. This is too much work for one healer." Celeborn said.

Elladan wasn't feeling very strong at this point. His brother was still unconscious, though he wasn't fading as he had been. But when he looked at Elrohir's face he could see that he was very frail.

"I'll do what I can. But I don't know if it would be wise to leave. We're in danger anywhere." Elladan said sadly.

Celeborn looked determined. "I'll send many guards with you. Haldir will escort you." Celeborn decided.

Elladan looked up. "I hope they can help." He said.

Then he began working intently on his brother again, trying to get rid of as much poison as he was capable. Some had already seeped into his system, and that's what worried him most. If a fever came upon him then it would be even harder to get him back home.

----

Nessimon was sent as a messenger to see how Elrohir fared. She braced herself for the worst. If Elrohir was dead she knew she would feel broken, but she wasn't sure why.

She didn't love him, did he?

"I have not known him long at all. I can't love him." Nessimon said.

When she came to where Elladan was healing she waited, watching for a moment.

Then someone grabbed her shoulder and she gasped and turned. She looked into the face of Celeborn.

"What is it Nessimon?" Celeborn asked.

"Lady Galadriel and Lady Celebrian wish to know the condition of Elrohir." Nessimon said.

"Not well, but Elladan is working as hard as he can. We might be able to get him conscious and well enough to take him back to Imladris." Celeborn explained.

Nessimon nodded, but she wasn't sure why she felt so sad about him leaving.

"My lord, do you think it would be alright if I joined them? I could help, I really could." Nessimon asked.

Celeborn smiled slightly. "You will have to ask Galadriel." He said.

Nessimon bowed her head and then turned and walked away.

----

A couple hours later Elladan was too weak to do anymore healing. Elrohir was in a stable condition, but he was still unconscious.

"We need to move as fast as we can. I can do no more, but he won't be able to last long like this." Elladan said wearily.

Celeborn nodded. "I'll send Haldir with you, and we'll find a cart for Elrohir." Celeborn said.

Soon he had Haldir finding Arwen and Celebrian, and he had some other elves getting the cart ready for Elrohir.

Within thirty minutes everything was ready. Celebrian and Arwen were on their horses, their faces tear stained.

Nessimon had decided to ride in the cart with Elrohir to watch him while Elladan drove the cart. Galadriel had given her permission to leave.

Elrohir was gently placed in the cart and Nessimon sat near him, placing his head in her lap. She gently brushed his hair away from his face and watched him.

"Everything will be alright Elrohir, we'll get you home safely." Nessimon whispered.

Then the cart began moving with a slight jolt. Haldir and the guards also rode on horse back, standing all around the cart and ladies.

Elrohir cringed a little when he felt a slight jolt from the road ahead of them.

--

When they had exited Lorien they kept the pace fairly quickly. They wanted to get to Rivendell as quickly as possible.

After a while Nessimon began noticing beads of sweat forming on Elrohir's forehead. His face was becoming red and his skin was hot.

Nessimon looked up frantically. "Elladan, my lord, Elrohir is becoming very hot." Nessimon said worriedly.

Elladan looked back, they had ridden for about two hours, they could stop for a moment.

Elladan halted the cart and climbed in the back, he checked Elrohir and then a grim look came on his face.

"A fever has come upon him. He won't last long out here." Elladan said, he was becoming very frantic. His brother's life was in his hands, and this was getting to be stressful. He was only a young elf.

"Tell me what to do. I'll do whatever it is." Nessimon said determinedly.

"Keep him cool. Make him drink a little water. I cannot do anything, I am too weak myself." Elladan said wearily.

Then he began moving the cart again. He wanted to hurry, but the mountains were ominous and they would not make their way over them today. It was already becoming dark.

"Tomorrow will be a trying day." Elladan muttered.

Nessimon continued putting a wet cloth on his forehead, he began mumbling about something, but Nessimon couldn't understand.

"Elrohir, it'll be alright. I'm here for you, remember me? You saved my life, my name is Nessimon." She whispered.

"El-Elladan….dying…Ada, help…." Elrohir mumbled as his head tossed from side to side.

Nessimon's brow furrowed with worry. "You're not going to die. Stop saying that, believe in your strength, even if there isn't much left." Nessimon said strongly.

Elrohir turned toward her voice, his eye squinted open. He reached out to touch her face, but then his hand shot back down and he cringed.

Nessimon took his hand, she gently stroked his forehead. "Elrohir, I do like you very much." Nessimon whispered.

"I'll take care of you, I promise." Nessimon assured him.


	11. Passage Home

Chapter 11, Passage Home.

As they began crossing the Caradhras things were going well. They had not met with any of the evil beings that resided in the mountain so far and for that they were thankful.

But when they had come to the end of the mountain passage there was a group of orcs blocking the way with Scyra in the lead.

"Send forth the elfling by the name of Elladan and his wounded brother and I won't harm anyone else." Scyra demanded.

Elladan's face went white. How was it that she knew about Elrohir being wounded? He had thought that Scyra believed she had killed him.

Haldir and his warriors stood in front of the cart, protecting everyone around it and inside it.

"You will not take any of them." Haldir said.

Scyra laughed. "I know the one I wounded is almost dead. This delay might prove useful." Scyra said with an evil smile.

Then she turned to her orcs. "Go on, get them." She said.

The orcs hissed and began attacking. They rushed at the elven warriors, but Haldir had been prepared as had his warriors.

They fought fiercely, but they didn't realize the attack was a distraction.

Scyra had another band of orcs hidden at a different position, waiting for the signal.

Scyra raised her sword and it flashed in the sunlight. The orcs rushed down from their hiding and towards Celebrian and Arwen and the cart.

Arwen screamed and her horse side stepped. Celebrian moved between Arwen and the orcs, intending to defend her daughter.

Haldir noticed this and he sent some of his warriors to go and get those orcs. The warriors rushed over and began attacking before they did any harm.

Scyra was pleased with all this confusion. She slipped passed Haldir and came to the cart. She smiled when she saw the maiden sitting with Elrohir.

"Lovely to see you again." Scyra said with a wicked grin.

Then she raised her dagger over Elrohir.

"No stop!" Nessimon cried.

But then Scyra's dagger and Elladan's sword clashed right over Elrohir's body.

Elladan forced her back and she fell into the snow.

She jumped up to her feet and grabbed her sword.

"Fine fight me, he's going to die anyway. Can't you see it's hopeless? I would actually be putting your brother out of his misery if I killed him." Scyra said, hoping to confuse him.

Elladan paused for a moment, but then slashed at her.

"My brother will live!" Elladan shouted.

Scyra laughed. "Oh sure he will. He has a fever, does he not? It hasn't broken yet. He'll be dead before he reaches your home land and he'll be suffering all the way." Scyra said.

Elladan felt tears in his eyes, but refused to believe it.

"Stop it! Stop telling me lies!" Elladan shouted.

Scyra just smiled and continued to fight him. She could see that Nessimon was holding Elrohir protectively in her arms. Scyra smirked, she wouldn't be much, and it would almost be dull to kill her.

Suddenly Scyra realized once again her orcs had failed her. They were almost all dead. She swore angrily, why wasn't this working out? Every time she had an opportunity to kill them something would prevent it.

She knew though that if she wanted to live she had to run and wait some more.

"No…I hate waiting! Why couldn't he have sent me with a band of Easterlings, not some stupid orcs." Scyra growled.

Then she glared at Elladan. "You…you're preventing me from reaching the power that will give me strength to rule! I will be the captain of my army!" She shouted.

Then an orc cried out, telling her they had to leave. Scyra fumed with anger but rushed after them back into the mountains.

"Come, we had best continue before she musters more of the beasts." Haldir said.

"No, I have a score to settle with her. You all go home." Elladan said.

Arwen looked worried. "But Elrohir needs you." She said.

Elladan looked up. "No he doesn't. I can't do anymore for him. Ada will be able to help him. I have to take care of this threat." Elladan said.

Then he walked over to the cart and touched his brother's hot face. He frowned.

"I'll defeat her Elrohir. I promise you, but you have to promise me you'll live." Elladan whispered.

Then Elrohir opened his eyes slightly. "Elladan…I…I'm so tired. I feel….weak." Elrohir whispered.

Elladan nodded sadly. "I know. I'm sorry I can't do more." Elladan whispered.

Then he took his sword and bow and made off after Scyra. He knew fighting was not his strong point, that was Elrohir's strength, but he had to do this now that Elrohir was wounded.

Nessimon watched as he left. He was so brave to do that. But now it was up to her to keep an eye on Elrohir.

Elrohir's eyes closed again and he looked so frail in her eyes. He seemed to be in such pain.

"Hurry, we need to get to Imladris. I fear Elrohir's time is short." Nessimon said.

Then they continued down the mountain. None of them were sure if they would ever see Elladan again.

_What shall happen to Elladan now? You'll have to wait for the next chapter, but please leave a review. Nethwen_


	12. Searching for Scyra

Chapter 12, Searching for Scyra.

_Here 'tis. Enjoy and please leave reviews. Thank you for all the reviews as well._

Elladan paused and drank some water from his water skin. He had been traveling through the Caradhras, trying to find Scyra.

He knew this would be a long journey. He wasn't sure how far she was and even if he would return home. It frightened him because he wasn't as strong with weapons.

"I wonder how things would be if I was in Elrohir's position. I'm sure he would be after Scyra as well." Elladan thought.

Then he stood and continued on his way. He kept his eyes and ears open, waiting for signs of Scyra passing through.

--

Elrohir now lay in a bed in the healing hall again. His father stood over him and was working to break the fever.

Nessimon stood beside Elrond, doing as he bid. Elrohir was still very hot, his fever was at its high point.

"It has to break or I have a feeling he won't survive." Elrond said worriedly.

Nessimon watched with worry, she dabbed Elrohir's forehead again. He mumbled things they couldn't understand. His head tossed back and forth, his whole body would tense.

"Elladan…trapped…mountain." Elrohir mumbled.

Nessimon sighed sadly. His hand gripped the side of the bed, his face showed pain.

Nessimon took his hand but then his eyes opened and fear shone.

"I-I want…Bring Elladan." Elrohir asked.

Nessimon had never seen such fear in her short life. She whispered to him, trying to calm him, but he shook his head.

"No…no…" That was all he continued to say.

His eyes closed again and he just kept saying 'no'.

--

Elladan had finally found a trail. He followed it and soon found himself before a cave. He frowned, he had on intention in going into a goblin or orc cave.

"This is madness." Elladan said.

He wished he could turn back then and there but if he did he wouldn't live up to what he had told Elrohir. He had promised him he would destroy Scyra.

Elladan remembered his courage and a saying he had heard from his father a long time ago.

'_The brave may no live forever, but the cautious do not live at all.'_

Elrohir lived by that saying, and Elladan knew it was time to put that saying into action.

Elladan held his bow and made sure he had enough arrows. He took in a deep breath and stepped into the cave.

A reeking scent drifted into his nose and a blast of cold air shot out at him. Elladan shivered with fear, but he wasn't going to turn back.

Elladan continued going deeper into the darkness.

--

As the night went on there seemed to be no change in Elrohir. Elrond was very worried, he wasn't sure his son was strong enough.

Nessimon stayed faithfully beside Elrohir. She would give him water and wipe his face with a damp cloth. She was worried too.

She had never seen an elf so sick, especially one as young as herself. It was dreadful to think he could pass away this very night.

Elrohir did not speak anymore but laid in silence, and that was almost more nerve wracking than him speaking.

"Come on Elrohir, you're a strong boy." Elrond whispered.

Nessimon sighed sadly. "My lord, if you wish to rest I shall stay beside him." Nessimon offered.

Elrond smiled slightly but shook his head. "No, I cannot rest tonight, but I think it would be wise if you went to sleep." Elrond said.

Nessimon did not want to leave, and was very reluctant, but after a moment she stood and left the room, glancing once back at him.

--

As Elladan slipped quietly down the tunnel in the cave he began hearing sounds that frightened him. An occasional growl or strange voices that sent chills up his spine.

Elladan kept moving despite the noises, his heart was set on destroying Scyra.

Then he came to a crossroads in the tunnels. Two paths…but which one to take?

Elladan decided finally to go down the left tunnel, but then he heard a voice down the right tunnel that sounded human.

Elladan backed up and began to walk down the right tunnel. It seemed darker than the left tunnel and that made him a little more wary.

Suddenly the ground began to shake under his feet. Elladan gasped and began running faster down the tunnel.

As he ran he noticed the tunnel was becoming smaller and tighter. Elladan stopped, he wanted to go out, but he couldn't. There was an earthquake and he had to keep running.

Suddenly a large rock fell from the ceiling and smashed into his leg.

Elladan cried out loudly and clutched his leg, his eyes squeezed shut and his face contorted from the pain.

Then Elladan saw orcs coming down the tunnel toward him, shrieking and laughing when they saw him pinned.

Elladan knew he could not be caught and killed. He pushed with all his might and the rock rolled off his leg. Elladan couldn't put any pressure on his leg, it was too painful.

"How can I fight if I can't stand?" Elladan said.

But as the orcs were coming closer Elladan pulled out his bow and aimed. When he shot his aim was off, and he knew it was because he was being blinded by the pain.

'_Relax…clear you mind and shoot!'_ Elladan told himself.

Sweat dripped from his brow. He notched another arrow and fired. Hitting an orc in the chest and it fell dead. Five orcs left to shoot before they get too close.

Another arrow, it hit the orc in the head. Another arrow, in the leg, only wounded.

Another arrow, in the chest again. Two more were running toward him.

Elladan felt his head becoming foggy, he couldn't think straight.

"Keep fighting!" He told himself.

He fired two more arrows and killed the last two. Then he limped over to the wounded orc and stabbed it with his dagger. Then he pulled out his dagger and wiped it clean.

"You're stronger than I thought. I was sure those orcs would kill you." A voice from the head of the tunnel said.

Elladan's head shot up and looked at the shadowed form of Scyra. Her arms were folded over her chest and she looked angry.

"Well, you're tougher than your wimpy brother. I had him cornered in the matter of minutes and yet you have eluded me. Somehow I thought it would have been otherwise." Scyra said in a mocking tone.

Elladan glared at her. "Elrohir is tougher than I could ever be. He is stronger with weapons than anyone I have ever known!" He shouted.

Scyra laughed. "I'm sure he is. I almost killed him twice, and now he lays in bed dying." Scyra said.

Elladan bowed his head, suddenly remembering what his brother's condition was.

Scyra smirked evilly.

"Well, I have a score to settle with you as you do with me. You took my fingers and wounded me more than I appreciate. I will kill you for what you have done to me. Humiliating me like you did. But you just wait, someday I shall be a dangerous captain of the Easterling army." Scyra said with an evil smile.

Elladan glared. "Yes, I promised my brother I would kill you, and so I will. If he dies I will take comfort in knowing you're dead." Elladan said.

Scyra smiled, this would be amusing. "Well, enough talk. Pick your weapon and let's get this over with." Scyra said.


	13. No Victory Without Suffering

Chapter 13, No Victory without Suffering.

_Sorry about all the suspense...here we go!_

Elladan unsheathed his sword, he was ready. Then he took a step forward and a terrible pain shot through his left leg. He nearly fell but quickly caught his balance. He knew his leg was broken for he could feel his bones grinding together, very unlike they should.

Scyra smiled evilly. "So, you're already wounded. This should be easy." Scyra said with a wicked grin.

Elladan glared at her, sweat drenched his face and his body shivered from pain and anger.

"No, this will be the hardest battle for you yet!" Elladan shouted.

Then he lunged forward, his blade locking with hers. Even though he was wounded he managed to keep his weight off his broken leg as best he could, he couldn't move as quickly as he would have liked, but he was able to fight her.

Scyra was beginning to see this was going to be hard. She would have to play dirty to finish this. She wouldn't be playing fair anymore.

She saw a dead orc near her, she grabbed his blade, now she had two.

Elladan was worried, he couldn't fight two blades, but he knew he would have to try his best.

He stabbed at her with a loud cry and they were locked in battle again.

--------

Elrohir was still very ill. Elrond had never seen such a sickness in an elf. It held on mercilessly, trying to destroy the young elf's life.

Elrond worked for long hours, trying to bring life back to his son, but it seemed almost a useless task.

Nessimon aided when she could, but she began feeling very upset. Everything she did for him seemed to be in vain.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Nessimon asked. Her voice was soft and she sounded weary.

Elrond shook his head. "I do not know. I have tested my skills to their limits, and I have not been able to help him." Elrond said sadly.

Nessimon felt her hope drop. "But my lord, we cannot give up." Nessimon whispered. She was on the verge of tears.

"I would never give up. He is my son; I won't give up until he does." Elrond said firmly.

Nessimon was glad to hear he would continue doing what he could, but what if it didn't help?

--

Elladan pushed Scyra back, but she caught her balance and stabbed at him. He dodged and moved back a little.

He kept attacking, but his mind was becoming hazy and he was not as alert as he should have been.

Scyra saw this and quickly took advantage of it. She attacked fiercely, not giving him a moment to think of his next move.

Elladan knew his fighting skills were not good enough for her. He was swinging his sword in vain, trying to hit whatever he could.

But as he swung he finally struck her. Scyra had been acting to calm and relaxed and was caught off guard.

Elladan had cut off her arm from her elbow. Scyra screamed as blood freely flowed from her arm.

She clutched it and tried to stop the blood from flowing. Then she looked up, Elladan was approaching with his blade to finish her off.

She backed up. "You can't kill me, and you won't!" She shouted.

Then she began whispering words in the Black Speech, Elladan took a step back.

Scyra looked up and glared at him. "Izg Throquud glob!" Scyra shouted.

Then Elladan was thrust back by a blast of air and he fell onto the stone ground. When he looked up he saw Scyra rushing out, a trail of blood was left behind.

Elladan stood, he knew he would have to set his leg before he did any traveling.

He limped until he was out of the cave, then he found a place where he could have some shelter from the blasting cold winds and he took two sticks and wrapped them around his broken leg.

Being a healer he was good with working on himself and he soon had his leg set, but he was not ready to head down the mountain yet. He would have to rest for the night.

Elladan looked at the trail of blood that had come out from the cave. He was very far from the cave but he could see the trail.

He thought of going after her, but decided against it. Just by looking at the direction in which the trail had gone it was obvious Scyra was heading back to Rhun.

"She might not even make it with that kind of wound." Elladan whispered.

As it began to darken Elladan made a fire. It would keep away the orcs and other beasts.

Elladan laid down in a small nest he had made in the snow. He covered himself in his cloak and soon fell into a deep sleep.

-------

Nessimon watched Elrohir with worry. Elrond was sitting in the corner of the room, his eyes were closed and he looked like he might be sleeping.

A moment later Elrohir turned his head and opened his eyes slightly. "Nessimon? What are you doing here?" Elrohir asked softly.

Nessimon's head shot up and she looked at him. "Elrohir, are you alright?" she asked, she clutched his hand.

"I don't feel very well. I feel weak." Elrohir whispered.

Nessimon frowned. "Well, don't worry. You'll feel better very soon." Nessimon assured him.

Elrohir shivered a little. This worried Nessimon and she walked over and woke Elrond.

Elrond stood and walked over to Elrohir. He checked him, but he didn't seem happy.

Then Elrohir opened his eyes and looked at his father. There was fear in his eyes. "Ada, I feel cold." He whispered.

Elrond closed his eyes tightly and looked deeply troubled. He sat down and placed his hand on Elrohir's arm.

"Everything will be alright Elrohir. I'll put another blanket over you." Elrond said gently.

Elrond tucked another blanket around Elrohir's slim form. Nessimon watched with tears in her eyes. Elrohir was dying, that was it.

She didn't want to believe it could be true, but what else would explain the cold he was feeling?

Nessimon had never felt cold in her whole life. She had never been sick or hurt. This was the most frightening thing she had ever seen.

After Elrond had placed the blanket over his son Elrohir soon fell asleep again. Sweat was on his brow and Nessimon wiped it off.

Once he had fallen asleep Nessimon reached over and touched Elrond's arm. "My lord, is he going to die?" Nessimon asked. Her voice quivered.

Elrond bowed his head. "I don't know. I have never dealt with this kind of sickness before. The poison that was on her blade and the fever that he succumbed to are too much for his system. I don't know what else I can do. I won't give up, but I'm worried. I think he may have come to me too late." Elrond said in a low voice.

Nessimon stood and rushed out of the room. Tears flowed down her face and she sobbed. She didn't stop running until she came outside. She found a tree and fell underneath it. She laid on her stomach and put her face in her arms and wept. Her body rose and fell quickly with the sobs and tears.

-------

Black Speech translation: I will devour you, fool!


	14. Arriving Too Late?

Chapter 14, Arriving too Late?

Elladan woke early and found himself a stick to use as a crutch so it would be easier to get down the mountain. He was so glad that he had been brave enough to hurt Scyra. It had been hard, but he had done it for Elrohir. Then he began wondering about his twin. He hoped he was well, but he couldn't know for sure until he got down there.

He slowly stood and used his crutch to get some balance, then he began heading down the dreaded mountain.

--------

Nessimon spent much time outside under the trees. She sat under them and thought about Elrohir mostly. She couldn't deny that she felt something for him, because after all he had been brave enough to defend her. And she couldn't erase the images of him laying on that bed. He looked so terribly sick.

Nessimon began weeping when she thought of him. She wanted him to live, she wouldn't return to Lorien until she knew he was going to be alright.

She picked a flower from the green grass and held it in her hands, just staring at it with sad eyes.

Then her thoughts also turned to Elladan. He was still up in those frightening mountains, trying to kill Scyra. She wondered if he was dead.

-------

After a long time Elladan finally came out of the mountains, he was so please to see Rivendell again. He slowly made his way down the trail that led to his home, he hoped that his brother was well and waiting for his return.

After about an hour he made it down to the valley where Nessimon was sitting alone. When she looked up and saw Elladan limping towards her she gasped and ran to him.

"Elladan! You're alive! I don't believe it." She said. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Elladan smiled. "I guess I'm tougher than everyone thinks. Where is Elrohir?" He asked.

Nessimon frowned. "He is so sick, Elladan. Lord Elrond has been working day and night, but the last thing Elrohir said was that he felt…cold." Nessimon said as tears began to fall again.

Elladan's eyes widened and tears began to roll down his cheeks to. "Take me to him Nessimon." He urged. Nessimon nodded and helped him walk to the healing hall.

----

Elrond was so relieved to see Elladan. "What happened to your leg?" He asked.

"It broke…I've set it and its healing. I want to see Elrohir now. I want to help." Elladan said.

Elrond shook his head. "You are too weak to do anything that would exert such energy. Just relax son." Elrond said.

Elladan walked into the healing hall and went straight to his still brother. Every once in a while Elrohir would shiver and he looked so troubled. Elladan touched his twin's face. The face that was his own.

"Elrohir, I'm back." Elladan whispered.

Elrohir opened his eyes slightly. "Elladan, did…did you kill Scyra?" He asked softly.

Elladan shook his head slightly. "No, but I wounded her and she ran back to Rhun." Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded. "I'm glad you made it." He whispered.

Then he closed his grey eyes and fell back into his dreams. Elladan watched with terror and sadness. His brother was so weak. Nessimon stood nearby and watched them, feeling so sad. Would Elladan be a twin for much longer? She didn't want to think about it.

Elladan stood and turned to Elrond. "If you can do no more than leave him to me." Elladan said.

Elrond shook his head. "No son, you couldn't do anything. I don't want to lose both of you." Elrond said.

Elladan frowned. "Now lay down my son. Rest here." Elrond said.

Elladan went and laid down on a bed beside Elrohir's. He watched his brother and soon his eyes also closed and he fell asleep.

--

When the stars and moon came out during the night Elladan woke. No one else was in the healing room and he came off his bed and went beside Elrohir.

"I'm not going to let you die." He whispered. Then Elladan placed his hand upon Elrohir's brow and began speaking words of healing. He could feel his own energy draining from his body, but he would not stop.

_Please leave a review! I thank you for the reviews you've left. Very encouraging. Nethwen_


	15. Whole Again

Chapter 15, Whole Again.

_Thank you all for your reviews, please remember to leave one once you've read this chapter! Nethwen_

Nessimon had been resting in her chambers. When she woke she shivered, she wondered if she would come into the healing room to find Elrohir dead.

"No, he's strong. I am sure of this." She whispered.

Then she walked down the hall and came to the room. When she walked in she saw Elladan laying on the floor, his face paler than snow.

Nessimon rushed over to him and put her hands on his face.

"Elladan, what happened?" She asked quickly.

Elladan opened his eyes and looked at her. "Elrohir lives. I gave him my strength." He whispered.

Nessimon felt joy rising in her heart, Elrohir was fine, but now Elladan was ill.

She sat up when she heard the door open and saw Elrond walk in. Elrond gasped and rushed over to Elladan, kneeling beside him.

"Elladan, why did you do it?" He asked.

Elladan smiled softly. "I couldn't let him die." He whispered.

Elrond sighed. "Elladan, you are much like me. Maybe too much." Elrond said, a twinkle was in his eyes.

Then he lifted his son and laid him on his bed. He knew his son would be well soon, he had not given all his strength.

Then Nessimon stood and looked at Elrohir. She stroked his forehead, waiting for him to wake.

Elrohir slowly opened his eyes, like one who was waking from deep sleep.

When he set his eyes on her he lifted his hand, confusion in his eyes, and he touched her fair face. Nessimon smiled and took his hand.

"You'll be alright Elrohir." She whispered.

"Why did you come here? I thought you didn't want to leave Lorien." He asked.

Nessimon shrugged. "I found someone I loved." She said simply.

Elrohir's grey eyes widened and he looked at her blue eyes. A smile grew on his face.

"You mean me?" He asked with a smirk.

Nessimon giggled. "Who else would I speaking about?" She asked.

Elrohir felt something he had never felt before. A joy rose in his heart that he had never felt before. He wished he could take her in his arms and run, but he had just become well. Nessimon smiled softly and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Rest well, and get better. I shall see you once you become well." Nessimon said.

Elrohir frowned. She wasn't going to come back until he was well.

"But Nessimon…." He started. But Nessimon had already left the room.

Then Elrohir looked over at Elladan. "I suppose you are the one who got me out of this mess." He said.

Elladan smiled. "I always do." He replied.

Elrohir nodded. "Yes, I suppose. And you've done more than I expected. Taking on Scyra all by yourself was brave indeed." Elrohir said. He sounded very impressed.

Elladan chuckled. "Yes, I guess it was. But now we both need rest. I'm sure you are already yearning to see Nessimon." Elladan said with a wink.

Elrohir frowned, and did not answer, but inside it was true. He was already missing her.


	16. chapter16

Chapter 16, Alive and Well.

_Thanks for the reviews, here's another chapter. Remember to leave a review once you've read this! Nethwen_

Many weeks passed before Elrohir and Elladan could leave the healing rooms. Elrohir set out to find Nessimon, but was soon detoured by family.

Celebrian and Arwen were overjoyed to see him well. Celebrian embraced him. "Elrohir, we thought we were going to lose you." She whispered.

Elrohir smiled, but his attention was elsewhere, he was looking behind her for Nessimon.

They stood outside in a cool valley. Elrond had his hand on Elladan's shoulder and Arwen jumped on Elrohir's back.

"I missed you so much." She said as she kissed his cheek. Elrohir shrugged her off then turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you did. Did you miss all my teasing and my chasing you around too?" Elrohir asked.

Arwen frowned. "Father said not to overdo today." Arwen said seriously.

Elrohir laughed and then suddenly he noticed standing under a large shady tree was Nessimon. She was looking at him with her bright blue eyes, her complextion was fair as always, and her hair was tucked nicely behind her pointed ears. She wore a gown of silver and blue. Elrohir moved away from his family and advanced towards her. At first his family stared after him curiously, but then they both could see who he was going to and they left the place so they could be alone.

When Elrohir came up to her he took her hands and stared into her eyes. "Nessimon, it has been too long." He whispered.

Nessimon smiled. "Forgive me, but I was weary from the long nights of watch." She said.

Elrohir lifted her chin. "I must thank you properly for taking care of me the way you did. It was not necessary." Elrohir whispered.

Nessimon smiled. "I care for you Elrohir, I couldn't just forget you." She said.

Elrohir smiled and began to lean closer to her, but Nessimon pushed him back. "Elrohir, we do not know each other very well at all. We have only spoken on two occasions. Do you not think we should get to know each other before we believe that we are truly in love?" Nessimon asked with a playful smile.

Elrohir frowned, but then smiled. "Alright my lady. What would you wish to know about me?" He said as he extended her arm and let her take it.

Nessimon giggled. "I do not know. Tell me about your family. I know of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, but tell me a little more about your siblings." Nessimon said as they walked.

Elrohir gladly spoke about his sister and brother and even told a little about himself. Nessimon told him about herself as well.

"My father died defending Lothlorien, my mother left for the West a week later. I had a brother, but he left for Mirkwood and never came back. I was very worried and I began to wonder if I should go and try and find him myself." Nessimon explained.

Elrohir looked at her. "Did you find him?" He asked.

Nessimon sighed sadly. "Yes. A few Mirkwood elves came to Lorien bearing three dead bodies of elves. One of them was my brother. They had been slaughtered close to Mirkwood. I guess my brother brought some friends with him." Nessimon said.

Elrohir bowed his head. "I'm sorry Nessimon." He whispered.

Nessimon looked up at him. "Don't be sorry. It has long passed." She whispered.

Elrohir stopped when they came to a clearing in the forest where a small river flowed into a pond. The midday sunlight shone through the leaves and it had a golden glow. Nessimon gasped when she saw the amazing sight. The grass was as green as the grass of first spring, and the beautiful trees all looked perfect. "This is beautiful." She whispered.

"It's my favorite place to come. Sometimes I practice archery here, or I just come here to get away from my family and have time alone." He said.

Nessimon let go of his arm and wandered around, smiling at all the beautiful things. "I think I could live here, if this is where my heart shall stay and be happy." Nessimon said.

Elrohir smiled. "I hope you shall be happy, my lady." He said.

Nessimon turned, a smile was still on her face. "You need not be so formal. You may call me Nessi, if you like. My closest friends call me that." Nessimon said.

Elrohir beamed. "If you wish, Nessi." He said.

Nessimon giggled and then sat down on the green grass. Elrohir quickly sat beside her. "Do you feel that you know me better?" He asked.

Nessimon looked up into his grey eyes. "Yes, but not enough." She replied.

Elrohir leaned closer to her. "Do you know enough to allow me a kiss?" He asked.

Nessimon paused. "Yes, I think I will grant you that." She whispered.

Then Elrohir leaned close to her and Nessimon to him. Their kiss was sweet, for the first kiss of lovers is always so, but then as they sat there suddenly another came into the clearing.

"My lord Elrohir? Oh! Forgive me!" The kind voice said.

The maiden was Ilwerossë, a healer in Elrond's house. She felt very embrassed coming upon Elrohir and Nessimon the way she had and she began backing away, bowing her head so her red cheeks weren't visable.

Elrohir looked over and beckoned her to come forward; he stood to his feet and gave Nessimon his hand.

"Speak Ilwerossë." He said.

Ilwerossë looked up, her brown eyes were still wide. "Lord Elrond wishes you to come to your late Coming of Age feast. He says it will begin by sundown." Ilwerossë explained.

Elrohir nodded and excused her. Then he turned to Nessimon. "You shall come with me to the feast." He said with a smile.

Nessimon nodded. "I am honored." She said. Then they both made their way back to the Last Homely House.


End file.
